write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Project-701
(Not to be confused with another red frog like Fake Frog.) Project-701 (Nicknamed "Jack" by the ones he knows) was and is an ultimate lifeform created by a military organization in a futuristic earth filled with anthromorph animals,he was created as a red anthromorph frog to symbolize the organization. He went on various missions while still developing full sentience,and when he did,he decided he didn't want to work for his creators anymore and escaped,he then became an anti hero with time,defending the earth from various threats,escaping from and having a rivalry with the military,and doing his own things. Appearance A red anthromorph frog with two erect lines where a nose would be,he has a black jacket and wears white gloves,he also has black shoes,and wears a black shirt,he also has black glasses. Personality Project-701 is pretty rude,an anarchist,and overall not a very nice person,he also can get a bit arrogant in a fight,and has sometimes a short temper,he also can be selfish,such as when he left groups of people die because he wanted to save himself. Despite all of this,he is willing to defend the planet,and deep down,he wants to just live a normal life. Powers and Abilities Super strenght: He's surprisingly strong,being able to lift buildings,and fight in an even fight with Project-702,who was able to destroy stars and was able to destroy the planet,and he also fought Project-304,an amorphous black mass who could deflect any attacks and absorb anything including planets and black holes,even having the force of a planet and a black hole combined,forcing someone to resort to physical fighting,where Jack (let's call Project-701 that for the rest of this page) did well and managed to win,he also fought Project-Leviathan who had the strenght capable of destroying skyscrapers,the planet,and pierce through the planet's core,he also punched a pyramid destroying it in one hit after stealing something from it. He can run all around the earth in four seconds and jump planet to planet in three seconds,he also run through a whole galaxy in two seconds,and ran through an infinite pocket dimension with no concept of anything,and kept running and eventually escaped,ran through a black hole and a white hole and escaped from them,he also kept up with Project-Leviathan,a large leviathan that can move at picoseconds and nanoseconds and move all around the earth in one nanosecond and ran through 50 galaxies,Project-Leviathan also can run through "The endless",an endless infinite dimension from the 5th dimension that's constantly changing,sometimes being destroyed,sometimes being recreated in a nanosecond constantly at the same time,and run all around space and fly planet to planet. Super durability: He can survive the heat of the planet's core,being sent to the sun,and the destruction of a galaxy,he also survived the explosion released from a white hole and a supernova,he also survived the destruction of the endless,and survived a skyscraper falling on him,although he did get a bit bruised,but he wasn't really damaged,he also took hits from Project-702,Project-304,and Project-Leviathan,he also took hits from The Apocalypse,a being that could and had the force to destroy the universe with ease and everything in it),he also took hits from Five,who was a fifth dimensional being from a completely other multiverse who can destroy the multiverse below it and erase people on conceptual level and manipulate the matter of people,turning them into ash or blood or erasing all of their matter away,he also resisted Five's matter manipulation that worked on universal cosmic entities like The Great,that could manipulate,destroy,and change Jack's entire universe,Five also has toonforce capable of breaking the fourth wall and hammerspace and changing the multiverse to a cartoon-ish and controls fate,capable of sending Jack into situations where he's basically fated to die,but however it can be overcome with enough willpower,which allowed Jack to survive although barely,can live without an heart or organs and keep going. Electricity manipulation: He can enhance his punches and kicks with electricity that ignores durability and can electrocute someone 100x worst than a normal electrocution,he also can remove and add other electricity to himself and has the power to destroy an entire city with ease,and had the power to fill the planet with electricity,and possibly destroy it if it's too much,he also can throw lightning bolts going at the exact same speed as lightning and he can summon lightning,can use some kind of telekinesis to hold the opponent still while electrocuting them and making them fly in the air. Energy manipulation: He can shoot energy blasts from his palms capable of vaporizing what's in it's path,and vaporize buildings,ignoring durability,he also can teleport with energy,and he can produce an energy forcefield around himself which then blows up,releasing a 100ft radius explosion that ignores durability and reduces the opponent to ash or blood,he used this in a fight against Tank,who was a large,robotic robot that could tank the destructions of planets,galaxies,and missiles and everything the military had,and destroyed him,he also can create a forcefield around someone, with energy capable of paralyzing the opponent,even when the forcefield is gone,turning them into basically a statue,his energy blasts cannot destroy planets completely,but they can pierce through cores and make them fall,crushing themselves.,they were able to kill members of the race Pink,an alien race capable of making superweapons that can turn galaxies into stone,and destroy planets,and tank the destruction of the universe,and travel through millions of galaxies and universes,can throw large dark red energy balls capable of destroying buildings and stars. Can breath in space. Is invulnerable to virtually any poison,viruses,and bacteria,even ones capable of exterminating the species of a planet. Has the sword of Xyrencos,a legendary frog wizard who created it during ancient times to stop an apocalypse in a prophecy and capable of sealing immortal beings,he can slice through time and space,creating holes and destroying the source for time and space manipulation,he also can create an hole the size of a black hole that starts sucking the opponent in,and sends them into a void with no concept of anything,not even time or space,paralyzing them,it also can teleport planets and galaxies,and teleport the user to where he wants,he also can use telekinesis on someone and rip off their limbs,this sword also can ignore durability and can one shot evil beings,he also can rebuild planets and galaxies and defeated Five,a 5th dimensional being,the sword also can wipe out memories,crush brains,destroy brains,and paralyze someone,he also can manipulate matter and reduce someone to ash or blood or turn them into stone or erase all of their matter,ignoring durability,he also can create illusions of himself,he also can turn others into ice,ignoring their durability,he also can destroy the sun with this weapon,it also can mind control someone,especially evil beings,making them more easy to be mind controlled,(The Apocalypse was able to be mind controlled after a bit of effort,but not that much.),it also can absorb energies and other magical powers,it also can stop time,the sword also can deflect attacks right back at the opponent,including physical attacks. Regeneration: Can regenerate from hits from Project-702,Project-304,and Project-Leviathan,he also can regenerate from being turned into a small pool of blood and being reduced to ash,being striken by millions of lightning,a planet busting explosion,being electrocuted,and being reduced to 10% of his mass,he also can regenerate from having 80% of his mass removed / destroyed by the sun and being decapitated and having his heart shot and destroyed,and having his brain destroyed and still keep going,although feeling dizzy,was reduced to a skeleton and regenerated,even when he got his bones broken as a skeleton and then crushed. Can create portals to go in. Reactive Evolution: He can evolve to adapt to things,he adapted to become a 5th dimensional being to fight Five to be more even,and land the final hit on Project-Leviathan,who was a virtually immortal being which was said that he could only be killed by other Leviathans,he also adapted to Project-304's mass and then absorbed him,he can get the DNA of an opponent,when evolving to an opponent,he also can adapt to become robotic and rip apart through alien robots with laser weapons that are capable of destroying skyscrapers and spaceships. Does not die from age and does not age at all,in fact he's ageless. Does not need to eat or drink. Has limitless stamina (in terms of running and speed.) Can react at picoseconds and catch bullets in his hands. Resistance to soul manipulation: His soul was stolen by a large robotic weapon and had his soul destroyed by Devourer,who is like the name says,a devourer of universes and planets,but he could still keep going,although feeling weird,and dizzy. Techniques Energy ball: He sends a simple energy ball. Portal Spears!: He creates 40 portals around the opponent,and spears made of red energy come out of them to strike the opponent,ignoring durability. Telepunch: Spams teleportation everywhere and then suddenly out of nowhere uppercuts the opponent so hard they're sent flying in the air. Punch and Kick: A punch and roundhouse kick combination. Slash and Fight: He slashes the opponent with the sword of Xyrencos. Telesword: He teleports behind the opponent and slashes at their back and then teleports in front of them and slashes at them in an attempt to slice them in half. Energy explosion: He creates a large energy forcefield around himself which then explodes. Portals everywhere: He runs at the opponent,but a portal suddenly opens in front of him and he runs through it,a portal then appears behind the opponent and he comes out and kicks them in the back sending them flying in the air,then he goes back in the portal and comes out of it,and appears in front of the opponent,kicking them hard in the stomach before then punching them in the jaw hard,sending them to the ground. Reality: He creates illusions of himself with the sword of Xyrencos to confuse the opponent. Electrocution punch: He charges at the opponent and enhances his kicks and punches with electricity,punching the opponent and electrocuting them,then he starts making them fly in the air with telekinesis while they're still being electrocuted and then he punches the opponent so hard in the stomach they cough out alot of blood as he then teleports behind them and grabs their neck,and swings them around so hard they're sent through the ground,and they finally stop being electrocuted. Energy explosion bullets: The same thing as Energy explosion,but he pulls out his shotgun as the opponent is sent flying in the air and shoots them 30 times before teleporting above them and slamming his shotgun against the back of their head,sending them flying to the ground. Energy blasts: He shoots energy blasts from his palms. Sealing: With the sword of Xyrencos,he creates a black hole sized hole in reality that starts sucking the opponent in. Mind Control: With the sword of Xyrencos,he starts mind controlling and brainwashing the opponent. Memory destruction: He wipes out someone's memories with the sword. Energy Death Ball: He raises his hands,and starts creating quickly a dark red ball that then quickly starts developing a planet sized ball and then he throws it at full force towards the opponent,the death ball releases an explosion with the heat of the sun and a planet busting explosion combined,capable of destroying 100 planets at once and going at Jack's speed,however this takes alot of his energy out,and leaves him vulnerable,his usual technique is stopping time and then doing his energy death ball. Standard Equipment Has a futuristic shotgun with durability negating bullets. Laser pistols that can shoot lasers capable of piercing through steel with ease and ignore durability. A M-16 with durability negating and regeneration ignoring bullets. and an AK-47 with durability negating and regeneration ignoring bullets. (Basically,they nullify regeneration) Sword of Xyrencos. A sniper rifle with red energy bullets in them that ignore durability,when the bullets hit someone,they will then blow up. Weaknesses Has a short temper and can get arrogant in a fight. Has a short temper and can get arrogant in a fight His death ball takes alot of his energy,leaving him vulnerable to damage. His regeneration factor can be nullified by destroying every single of his cell,atoms,and etc. The sword of Xyrencos must be used wisely,using it for too much time and abusing it's power can lead to the sword's magic malfunctioning,and thus needing for the magic to grow more for 5 minutes. Other electricity manipulation counters his,along with energy manipulation countering his. While his reactive evolution is good at adapting,with enough power he can get knocked out of his form,and go back to base form. His energy forcefield takes a bit of his energy. Not immune to his own energy attacks and electricity attacks,although he's a bit resistant to his electricity ones,being able to even absorb them the first four times and deflect them,but he can't tank all of his electricity attacks. Was captured by The Pink,although he eventually escaped. Someone can see through his illusions if they're smart enough or have some kind of hax that allows them to see through illusions.